


Taking A Fall

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara can tell when she's stumbled into one of Tabitha's danger zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "K.O." challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“You sure you’re okay?” Tabitha asks. “Looked like one of those spinning metal things K.O.’d you back there.”

“I was just stunned,” Amara assures her. “I mean, I’m kind of surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” As far as she knows, none of the new recruits have much experience with deadly obstacle courses, but so far, it seems like she’s been tripping and apologizing more than the rest of the group put together.

“They don’t call it the Danger Room just ’cause it sounds cool,” Tabitha points out. “Though it does sound pretty cool. Guess you haven’t been scared out of there for good, though, huh?”

“We don’t have a choice. Training sessions are part of…” Amara gestures around the spacious lounge, and out the window at the beautiful grounds of the Institute. “All of this. Besides, I don’t think the professor would let anything really bad happen to us.”

“’Cause you can _always_ believe grownups when they say that,” Tabitha says sarcastically, and Amara can tell that she’s stumbled into another one of her friend’s own danger zones. “Guess we’ll find out whether it’s true.”


End file.
